1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-generating resistor and a heat-generating resistance device by use of said heat-generating resistor, particularly to a thin film heat-generating resistor having a resistance thin film as the functional element on a substrate surface and a heat-generating resistance device by use of said heat-generating resistor.
Such a resistor can be used suitably as an electricity-heat energy converting device in various electronic instruments and electrical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the heat-generating resistors employed as relatively small electricity-heat energy converting devices in electronic instruments or electrical instruments included the thin film type, the thick film type and the semiconductor type. Among these, the thin film type can be smaller in power consumption as compared with other types and also relatively better in heat response, and therefore tends to be increasingly applied.
The performances demanded for such a heat-generating resistor are good response of heat generation to a given electrical signal, good thermal conductivity, good heat resistance to heat generation by itself and various durabilities (e.g. durability against heat history).
In the conventional thin film type heat-generating resistors, the above performances are not satisfactory and further improvements of the characteristics are desired.